


If At First

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, POV Outsider, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sabrina hesitates before the Book of the Beast.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	If At First

There is a moment when Sabrina hesitates before the Book of the Beast and Zelda tries desperately to ready herself for one of Sabrina's devastating acts of impulse, telling herself it will be no different from any other – save the scope of the disgrace, save the utter humiliation, a Spellman who runs from her Dark Baptism, sweet Satan, how will they bear it –

Sabrina signs, neat and perfect and resolute, and Zelda is so proud, telling herself she never doubted for a moment. She could have wished for Sabrina to sign with a greater sense of the gravity of the occasion, rather than acting as if the signing is an unnecessary formality, but one can rarely have everything. Especially with Sabrina.

She almost lets herself relax, turning to Hilda hoping to share a smile to see their niece take her first step on the Path of Night, as they always knew she would, but Hilda is looking beyond Sabrina, staring wide-eyed at something. Zelda follows her gaze in time to see the Dark Lord step out from between the trees.

"There," Sabrina says, as if the witches and warlocks around her haven't gone to their knees in obeisance, as if their God Himself hasn't appeared in the flesh – and what flesh it is! "Are you satisfied?"

"I am never satisfied," the Dark Lord says, holding out His hand. "Famously so."

Sabrina slips her hand into His, lets Him pull her close, and Zelda should be thrilled as they begin to waltz, should be delighted – the honor! – and instead finds herself troubled. Sabrina looks so very young and small in the Dark Lord's arms and the memory of that wedding dress shed upon the forest floor doesn't help –

No, Zelda tells herself firmly, cuts the thought short neatly and ruthlessly. Ridiculous. Sabrina is _sixteen_. Signing away your soul is not the same thing.

"You have tried running," the Dark Lord says, and the only other noise seems to be the thud of His hoof and the rustle of leaves beneath their feet as they spin around the clearing, picking up speed with every turn, "and it availed you nothing. You have tried fighting. You have tried imprisonment. You have pretended to yield. And now here we are. How many times must we do this dance, daughter, before you accept your place?"

_Daughter._ He means 'of Night', that is all. Still, the address strikes Zelda in a way she cannot put into words. Her hand seeks Hilda's in the dark.

"As many times as it takes for me to win," Sabrina says, holding her head high with her eyes so fierce, so –

The Dark Lord throws His head back and laughs. He lifts her and Sabrina is forced to loop her arms around His neck, her feet kicking briefly in her surprise. Her soles are bloody. "There is no winning, Sabrina."

– proud. Their expressions are identical.

"Just watch me," Sabrina challenges, and while a coven member moans with horror at her daring the Dark Lord smiles so hungrily, a starving man who has never known such plenty.

"Look at you! You will fall, O daughter of the dawn. But that's fine," He murmurs as He sets her back on her feet, holding her still and close. Hilda sucks in a sharp shaky breath beside her to see Sabrina's hand clench into a fist resting upon His broad chest, as if she might possibly dare strike the Dark Lord, but Zelda is still as stone. "I know just where you'll land."


End file.
